


Kissing Liam Dunbar

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Love, Greenberg [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Era, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Crush, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Greenberg is the equipment keeper for boys athletics, and a newly turned Liam needs to put extra workouts into his routine to keep calm.  They strike up a strange and unlikely friendship.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Greenberg
Series: Love, Greenberg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Kissing Liam Dunbar

"Greenberg!" Zac looks up from tying his shoe and sees the new transfer kid, Liam Dunbar walking toward him.

"Yeah?" Zac finishes with his laces and stands up, facing the prodigy Lacrosse star. Liam is one of the few guys on the team shorter than him, and just by an inch, it seems, as the spiky haired boy steps in front of him.

Liam is still shirtless and dirty from practice, having stayed out on the field longer than the rest of the team. Zac frowns at the kid's well defined abdomen and wonders what the hell kind of genetic anamoly gave this child such natural musculature.

"Coach said that you're in charge of equipment and shit?" Liam hangs his dirty dirty over his shoulder and places his hands on his hips. "He said that if I wanna use school equipment outside of hours, you're the one I gotta arrange it with."

"Kid, don't take this the wrong way…" Zac huffs out a laugh and grabs his duffle bag out of his locker. "I do  _ not _ think you need the extra practice."

Liam snorts and starts laughing in surprise.

"What exactly would the  _ wrong way _ to take that be?"

"As a compliment." Zac smirks and shoulders his bag before starting to walk past Liam dismissively.

"Hey wait." Liam lowers his voice and places a firm hand on Zac's forearm, stopping him. He meets Zac's confused stare and bites his lip. "I need this. Just… I need to blow off some steam. I've got… issues. Lacrosse helps."

Zac narrows his eyes and examines the nervous flare of the kid's nostrils and the carefully loose grip of his strong hand around Zac's wrist.

"Jesus." Zac tenses briefly. He rolls his eyes and relaxes, shaking off Liam's grip. "Danny had the right idea not waiting til graduation to get the fuck out of this town. Fine. Text me whenever you want access until I get around to requesting another key. My number is on the roster."

Zac walks out, not looking back or waiting for any sign of agreement from the young werewolf.

He texts Danny when he gets to his car, letting him know that the new team phenom is probably a werewolf.

Danny texts back a string of crying laughing emojis.

*****

They start a bit of a routine, and Zac is never put out by it, so he figures there's no point in getting the kid a key copy. Zac'll be handing the keys over altogether to another younger team member soon enough.

Liam usually texts in the middle of the school day that he needs some time with the equipment after hours and Zac works easily around it, he lives a five minute walk from campus, or a one minute drive if he's feeling lazy.

A couple weeks after they start the arrangement, Zac shows up to unlock the storage shed dressed to work out, and Liam looks at him worriedly.

"I know, yknow?" Zac shrugs as Liam starts running a hand through his messy hair and pacing. "So if you've been doing anything… I dunno…  _ superstrength _ or whatever… you don't have to hide it."

Liam freezes and blinks at Zac.

"It's not like… obvious or anything, don't worry." Zac sighs. He leaves the gate open and starts for the locker room to do some weight training while he's there. He turns and looks over his shoulder at where the fifteen year old is still gawking at him. "I'll be in the weight room. If you hear me yell for help, feel free to come save me from an embarrassing death being crushed while bench pressing less than my body weight."

Zac does as he says and gets some weight training in. He doesn't need to do it for sports anymore, since he's pretty much done with high school and can't see himself doing any sort of intramural sport at UCI next year. Zac just figure he should try and get used to making his own workout routine so that he doesn't get completely out of shape in college.

He's finishing up his bench press sets when he hears the weight room door shut.

Liam stands at the entrance to the room looking more relaxed than he had an hour ago, but still a bit nervous.

"You done already?" Zac frowns as he looks at his watch.

"No." Liam steps forward a bit and shoves his hands into his hoodie. "I wanted to see if you'd do some shootouts with me. If you want. I dunno."

Zac tilts his head and smirks at Liam.

"You do know I'm awful at lacrosse, right?" He cocks an eyebrow at the younger teen and is met with a shy smile.

"I mean… I was never gonna  _ say anything _ ." Liam laughs softly. "But yeah, you're really bad. I just… it gets sort of lonely. And maybe you could help me make sure that I'm not doing anything… ' _ supernatural or whatever.' _ I'm sort of new to this."

"Oh." Zac frowns. He shrugs and stands up, eager to be of help to someone on the team for the first time in four long years. "I mean… I could try."

"Okay." Liam nods and then walks back out of the room.

Zac shakes his head in surprise at the turn of events and follows.

*****

They start working out together and playing one on one games late at night when no one is around to see Liam show off once in a while by leaping over Zac to get to the goal.

Zac always laughs and they don't count the point. (Not that it matters because Liam always wins.)

The week before graduation, Zac turns the keys in and he has no reason for Liam to text him, but the kid does anyway, late on the night before Zac's graduation.

They meet on the field, and Zac shouldn't be surprised to see Liam in jeans and a button up shirt, but he's so accustomed to the shorts and hoodie that it throws him a bit how much older the kid looks when he's cleaned up a bit.

"So, you're leaving in a couple weeks?" Liam sits down on the bleachers and Zac follows, shoving his hands in his sweats and jingling the keys in his pocket.

"Yeah." Zac nods to himself and digs his sneaker into the grass.

"Here." Liam pulls a card out of his back pocket. He shoves it at Zac and then looks away after the man takes it. "Call it an early 18th birthday present, since you're leaving before then. Really, it's a thank you. For everything."

Zac stares down at the gift card to In n Out and smiles, knowing that Liam remembered how Zac had been so excited that the campus housing had one within walking distance, essentially on the school grounds.

"I didn't do anything." Zac shakes his head and looks up at the werewolf. "But thanks. And just so you know, you made my senior year way better than I thought it'd be. I didn't really have any friends after Danny and Isaac left."

Liam nods and bites his lip. He seems conflicted for a second and then exhales harshly from his nose.

"One more thing." Liam whispers, scooting slightly closer on the bench, til their knees are touching. "Since I might not ever see you again, and you can't really get mad at me since you're leaving…"

Zac barely has time to be confused before he feels a pair of warm, plush lips pressed against his own. It's short and it's dry and it's nothing Zac would have imagined for his first kiss, but then again, Liam probably doesn't know that's what this is.

Liam is standing and backing away by the time Zac opens his eyes again.

"I hope college is great." Liam smiles and nods. "I hope they don't have werewolves in Orange County."

He turns on his heel and walks away, but Zac calls his name to get him to turn back one more time.

"Maybe when you're looking at colleges you can come down and see for yourself?" Zac offers with a laugh. "Assuming I haven't flunked out by then."

The smile it puts on Liam's face fills Zac with warmth.

"I can wait." Liam answers determinedly and turns away again, walking out of Zac Greenberg's life.

_ For now, at least _ .


End file.
